


Leave Me for Dead

by PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied Character Death, Violence, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve/pseuds/PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew what he did: he was leaving her to die a slow death. And she could feel it like a slow yet rising drum beat. Her heart was the drum and it was becoming slower and slower…And for once, she wished she could die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me for Dead

Hermione felt the blood shoot up her throat, causing her to choke. She laid her forehead on the stone cold ground, blood spilling from her mouth. She took a staggering breath, her chest heaving. She closed her eyes after a moment, praying that the shadow of a man was finished with her. Her hopes were shattered as she felt the man's steel toe boot come crashing into her ribs. She felt the internal cracking and whimpered softly, rolling onto her back and her eyes watered. She felt the gurgling of the blood deep in her throat. She struggled to take a breath, only to spit up blood. It splattered onto her face and ran down to the ground.

She moved her eyes towards her abuser, her pupils dilated with fear. His smirk grew as he lifted his foot once again and struck downward onto her nose, breaking it with a loud snap. She groaned again, silent tears running down from her closed eyes. Her breath was staggering, the blood settling at the bottom of her throat. It was getting harder and harder to breath. Harder to focus, harder to think. She opened her eyes to lazy slits and turned her pupils to her perpetrator. He was wearing the same evil smirk as before, but he was retreating. After a moment he was gone and Hermione hadn't moved her eyes from his spot.

Her body was weak, her mind weaker. She could move. It hurt to stay still. She felt herself moving, slipping away…She wasn't dying. But it felt like it. She knew what he did: he was leaving her to die a slow death. And she could feel it like a slow yet rising drum beat. Her heart was the drum and it was becoming slower and slower…And for once, she wished she could die.


End file.
